marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Abomination
Emil Blonsky was a special-ops operative of the Hulkbusters under General Ross. He is injected with a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum and later gets injected with Bruce Banner's blood causing him to transform into the Hulk-sized Abomination. Biography Early life Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. Hunting down Hulk After General Ross discovered Banner's location, Joe Greller put together a combat team to capture him, led by Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where Banner transforms into the Hulk, escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala.The Incredible Hulk Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Becoming a Super-Soldier ]] Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Project Rebirth. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Becoming Abomination Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, demands Samuel Sterns subject him to a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's head. Fighting the Hulk fights the Abomination on the streets of Harlem]] In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through New York City. Hulk jumps out of Ross' helicopter and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain which nearly ended his life, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit.The Incredible Hulk Held captive The US government decides to free Blonsky after he's taken captive by General Ross, since he's a famous war hero and he's believed to have wrecked havoc because he was trying to defend himself from the Hulk. They intended to place him in the Avengers Initiative but S.H.I.E.L.D. would not want that to happen. Thanks to the combined efforts of Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and Tony Stark, the Abomination remains in captivity.The Consultant Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a super-soldier, he was shown to have similar powers to those of Captain America, since he received a similar version of the serum. But the serum left some side effects making him overly aggressive, and deforming his vertebral column. He obtained more power after injecting a synthetic version of Banner's blood, becoming a Hulk-like humanoid. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a super-soldier, he had a strength far greater than any ordinary man of his stature, and he was able to lift a man of the same size as him with one hand effortlessly. As the Abomination, Blonsky has superhuman strength(2x greater than the Hulk). It appears his strength level stays the same and does not increase as his anger increases unlike the Hulk. His strength enables him to throw normal humans, cars, tear through brick buildings, and even to kick the Hulk from the street through a building. **'Superhuman Leaps': Due to his superhumanly strong legs, the Abomination is capable of doing this as well. He leap from the street to a building then on to the roof. Then after that, he leapt up from the roof to the helicopter that Ross was on. **'Weaponization': Like the Hulk, the Abomination used various objects such as heavy chains and vehicles to overcome obstacles committed by the Hulk and General Ross during the battle in Harlem. *'Superhuman Speed': Noticeably higher than that of an ordinary human. When running, he could easily outpace an army platoon. Even after he was transformed, he is still able to move at speeds greater than of a normal human as he was able to chase down a broken Humvee with ease. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Abomination also displays reflexes of great speed as shown by him catching a RPG shell, fired by an Army man in midair. *'Superhuman Durability': The Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. His durability is enhanced to a high degree, and he apparently suffered no ill effects from burning and explosions. He was able to withstand high-caliber bullets and even Hulk's melee attacks. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': As a super-soldier, Blonsky's regenerative healing factor allowed him to recuperate from extensive injuries in the space of a day, including fractures throughout his entire skeleton. It remains unclear how much of this trait was carried over through his subsequent transformation in the Abomination. *'Superhuman Endurance': As a super-soldier, he was able to run faster and fight for a long time without tiring. As the Abomination, Blonksy's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Retractable Skeletal Spikes': The Abomination possesses sharp spikes on his arms, elbows and feet. These emerged through Blonsky's transformation and a reaction when The Abomination was in battle with the Hulk. These were used in battle with the Hulk, as weapons, when a sharp spike on his elbow causes a deep wound on the Hulk´s chest. Abilities Blonsky was a soldier working for the British Royal Marines before turning to Ross for a special case. *'Expert Soldier:' Blonsky was a veteran soldier, capable commanding teams for various sorts of missions in the British Navy. He is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and marksman. *'Acrobat:' After his enhancement by serum infusion, Blonsky has demonstrated various evasive feats, enabling him to avoid being hit by large, high-velocity objects. Relationships *The Hulk - Enemy *Thaddeus Ross - Boss turned Enemy *The Leader - Enemy and Creater of alter ego Trivia *He is two times stronger than the Hulk (but this does not increase when angry) *Director Louis Leterrier made the Abomination's design different from the comics because he felt the audience would question why he resembled a fish or a reptile, instead of "an über-human" like the Hulk. *In the comics, the Abomination is incapable of transforming back into Blonsky. However, it is unknown whether or not this is the case in the Marvel Cinematic Universe since he has not been seen since The Incredible Hulk, only mentioned. Director Louis Leterrier had originally intended there to be a post-credits scene in The Incredible Hulk showing Blonsky, human once more, imprisoned and chained in a containment box, but this was ultimately not filmed. Behind The Scenes *Tim Roth had to wear motion-capture techonology to play Abomination. References External links * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Humans Category:Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk (video game) Characters